The King's Wish
by himayamata
Summary: Ice King made a wish that caused a large damage to Reality. Because of that one wish, the Land of Ooo will never be the same again. What will Finn, Jake and the other citizens of Ooo do to fix this?
1. The King's Wish

This is just a short story idea that popped out from my head, so here is goes. Just enjoy reading this piece and leave a review about it. Thanks!

Adventure Time characters are owned by Cartoon Network and Pendleton Ward

* * *

**The King's Wish**

One time, Finn and Jake are battling the Ice King. He has stolen a strange-looking object from the Candy Kingdom and so Princess Bubblegum sent those two heroes to retrieve the object. Finn draws out his favorite sword and attacks the old man. However, Simon blast him with ice bolts.

Jake caught his buddy by forming himself into a trampoline.

"Give us the object, Ice King! Or you will get hurt!" Finn yelled.

Ice King doesn't listen to the boy, just looking at the sparkling object he has on his hand. "No way, Finn! This cube is mine! MINE!"

"What are you planning to do with it?"

"I will... Um... I will..." Simon blanked out. He tries thinking about it, trying to remember why he stole it. He looked back when he sneaked up on Princess Bubblegum's lab and saw her testing the cube. Ice King heard one of Bubblegum's recordings stating that the cube can somehow manipulate energy and matter by the command of its user. In other words, the cube can grant wishes.

Now that Ice King remembered why he took it. He answered to Finn, "Hey! I remember! I'm going to-."

Unexpectedly, he got interrupted by Finn's flying kick and Jake big punch. Simon fell to the snow land of his kingdom. And the cube fell to the winter ground. Finn ran towards it but Ice King shots ice blocks to stop Finn and his dog Jake. "Hold it right there!"

"Argh! You will never get away with this! We will stop you!" Finn tries to break free from his frozen prison. "I can't get out!" Jake expands and frees Finn. "Alright, bro. Time to finish this! I have a tight schedule today. I have to meet up with Lady's parents."

"Sure thing, bro. Just throw me towards that old king."

Ice King raised the cube up high. "You will never stop me! I'm going to say my first of the three-hundred and forty thousand wishes!"

"NOOOO!" Without any hesitation, Jake threw Finn like a dart, directing towards Ice King. However, Simon stated his wish and the cube glowed bright like the sun. It blinded the three guys, forcing Ice King to drop the cube. Finn crashed to Ice King and the cube is saved by Jake's smooth belly.

"I got it!" Jake grabbed the cube and kept it in his secret pocket.

"Good work, Jake." Finn said and then turns to Ice King, "And now, time to feel-." He then noticed Simon looking around, checking everything around him. He was looking for something. "Um, Ice King. Did you lose something? We got the cube right here."

"No. No. NO! It didn't work!" Ice King wept in depression and disappointment. Gunter move close to him and pat his back saying, "There, there..."

Finn and Jake left the confusing old man, letting him weep. Jake asked to Finn, "Did you hear him make a wish?"

"No, man. Nothing."

"What wish is he going to say anyway?"

"I don't know. Making PB be his wife or maybe worse."

"Hmm... I'm just curious." Jake and Finn walked back to the Candy Kingdom with the sparkling object in their possession. However, they did not know that Ice King's wish did something strange around the Land of Ooo. In PB's lab, her computer has detected an incredible amount of strange energy that is trying to tear off the fabric of reality. "What is going on?" Her curiosity forced her to check it out.

She wrote down the coördinates and leaves with her device. Bubblegum suits up using her glider and went out through the window. As she left, Finn and Jake arrived with the cube. "Princess, we have the cube!" They looked around and there was no sign of her. "Where is she?"

The energy rift is just near Ice King's territory and it is getting bigger. Princess Bubblegum can feel the energy pulling everything in. She picks up her phone and called everyone. "Guys, there is something going on right over there! Finn, can you grab my Red Energy Capsule and the Cosmic Needle?"

"Sure." Finn heard her and looks for the device. "Hmmm... I wonder where she put it."

Then Jake pops out carrying the two devices. "I found it!" He gives the two to Finn.

"Wow, how did you find them?"

"I read the label."

"Oh."

Few minutes later, the two heroes arrived and saw the messy place; the trees, the animals and ground are being pulled towards the energy rift. They saw PB attached a rope that connects her belt and the large boulder. She then called the two are they approached the site, "Give me the devices quickly!"

Finn threw it and just stands there watching. "Um, can you explain what is going on?"

"The fabric of our reality has torn apart. Now I just need to fix it." The princess slowly move towards the strange energy. Thanks to the rope, she cannot be pulled by the portal. As she gets close, she grabs the reality fabric and starts stitching it back with her Cosmic Needle. The Red Energy Capsule transforms into a thick but strong thread-like red energy and the princess used it to stitch the fabric of reality back to normal. When she's done, she ties a knot and cuts it off. The danger over.

As she finished, everyone arrived just to see what happened. Lumpy Space Princess came in and embraced Princess Bubblegum. "What happened? Why did you activate your 'Help Me' call?"

"Sorry. I must have called everyone. I just want to call Finn and Jake to help me. That's all."

Everyone is a little disappointed for she wasted their time. However, Bubblegum's stitches can't hold the rift and so it breaks and opens. The energy opened a big portal and everyone there were blinded by its light. Finn and Jake fell down to the ground as they felt the powerful force pushed them. "What is going on?"

The portal starts pulling everyone again. Princess Bubblegum slipped and pulled towards the energy rift. Finn did not get her in time and Jake has his hands full, he turned himself into a big yellow net that grabs everyone, well, almost everyone. "PB!" Finn cried, reaching out for her.

But unexpectedly, a dark figure appears and saves the princess. Marceline shows up and caught her friend in time. "I got you!" She took the princess away from the rift and Jake put everyone in his belly and rolls away like a tennis ball. As they are out from the danger zone, the rift begins to make a terrifying noise like something is about to blow up. PB checks the rift's energy readings.

Finn asked, "What is going to happen, Princess? What is that thing anyway?"

"Don't worry, Finn. We will not blow up into pieces."

"Oh, that sounds good."

"But that rift is about to bring something that is out of this world."

Marceline guessed, "The Nightosphere?"

Jake makes a guess also, "The Fire Kingdom!" He bumps his elbow to Finn and winked. The human made an unsatisfied expression. But the Princess Bubblegum concludes, "No. It is a lot worse." Most of the Candy civilians started to panic as they heard what the princess said. Marceline asked, "So what's the big deal? There will be no powerful bad guy coming to this realm. If there is, we can beat them up!" But then the noise stopped and the rift somehow calms down. "What happened?" Jake extended his legs to see far.

The rift stopped making noises or pulling everything in. Princess Bubblegum checks her device again and found out that the rift is adjusting its power level. The energy is now stable and it is safe to move closer. The princess went back to check and Finn, Jake and Marceline followed her.

As the princess stated that the rift is stable, it perfectly forms itself into a large flat oblong of light. Bubblegum touches it, "It is cold but safe."

"Can you take a peek?" Finn asked. His buddy, Jake, accepts. "I'll do it." However, the portal releases a destructive force that pushed the four away. Finn yelled, "Why is it always blowing everything away?"

"It is not blowing everything away, Finn." Princess Bubblegum said as she tries to hold her ground. "Something trying to get through." As the rift brightens up and blinding everyone, a familiar figure appeared. The creature steps out from the rift and shows itself

To the four. Finn recognized the monster, "That's... that's the Lich King!" He immediately pulls out his sword and prepares to fight the creature again. Jake turned his knuckles into large clubs. "I'm ready, bro."

"Wait! There is something different." Princess Bubblegum said as she took another good look at the creature. It wears different from the Lich King that they know. It has antlers instead of twisted horns and a pair of raven black wings. "That is not him."

However, the creature drops down with a crystal sword pierced on its back. "Whoa. Is that my sword?" Finn looks at the sword and his sword that he was holding; it is almost looked the same but it has some different patterns on it. And then a voice was heard, "Finally!" It was a woman's voice. "We have defeated the Lich Queen!" Six people appeared from the rift and PB, Marcy, Finn and Jake were surprised to see the six.

Jake points to the six, "They... they... they looked like us!"

The six people who came from the rift is the gender-swapped versions of Finn, Jake, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Ice King and Flame Princess. Marcy jaw-dropped as she saw her hot male counterpart. "Whoa..." The female Finn saw them and the citizens of Ooo, surprised a little. She pulls out her sword from the dead Lich Queen and makes a fighting stance. "WHO ARE YOU, GUYS?"

Finn tries to calm his counterpart down. "Easy. We are just good guys. Like you!"

Then Jake's counterpart which is a cat whispered to the female Finn. "Don't trust them. They must be Lich Queen's henchmen who poses like us."

Jake objects, "Hey! We are not bad guys! We don't even know who this Lich Queen is!"

"Lies! Take them out!" The girl ordered her five companions to attack Finn and his friends. The five moved out and faced their counterparts. Finn expresses great fear as he saw their six counterparts charging towards them. "We are so dead."

**TO BE CONTINUED...?**


	2. The Queen's Quest

This is just a short story idea that popped out from my head, so here is goes. Just enjoy reading this piece and leave a review about it. Thanks!

Adventure Time characters are owned by Cartoon Network and Pendleton Ward

* * *

**The Queen's Quest**

A day later, all the citizens of Ooo were gathered to the Candy Kingdom. There was news about a new ruler of the kingdom. They were curious to know who that is. In their surprise, six strange people were standing on the balcony of the great candle castle. They looked like Princess Bubblegum, Finn, Jake, Ice King, Marceline and Flame Princess but altered gender.

The pink prince waved his hand to his new people and makes an introduction. "Attention, Land of Aaa,"

Then Lumpy Space Princess corrects him, "It's Ooo."

Disturbed to see Lumpy Space Prince's counterpart, the prince continues but can't help to notice that his friend's doppelganger has the same voice. "Anyway... I, Prince Gumball, will be your ruler of this Candy Kingdom. That's all I have to say. Thank you!" He went back inside and asked his other companions, "Is it good?"

"It's good. It is not so inspiring but still, it's good." Marshall Lee, the counterpart of Marceline, gave him a thumbs-up. "I'm still wondering what is going on here. Everyone we know looks different. Is this one of Lich Queen's spell?"

"I don't care what's going on. I just want to know you kept your promise to me, Prince Gumball." The Ice Queen said. The prince sighed, "Yes. I remember. Thank you for your help, anyway."

"Good. See you at dinner, little boy." The former evil pale queen gives him a wink and left the place.

"Hey! You are not going anywhere." Prince Gumball said.

"Oh, you want me here?" The queen smiled after hearing her prince calling her name. "What do you want to do?"

"Nothing. It's just... this place is different. We must stick together first. I just need to check the place if the environment is also altered. We might never know what strange things going around here." Prince Gumball checks his device to scan the planet.

Fionna steps in, feeling nervous. "Gumball, I need to go."

"Why? Where?"

"Somewhere." The blond girl said. "I really need some rest after we took care with our doppelgangers." She flexes her arms back and forth. Her little buddy, Cake, followed her out to the door.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Fire Kingdom, Flame Princess has just received the news that a new ruler of the Candy Kingdom is a prince name Gumball. The young fire entity is a little curious and worried. There are other reports that Princess Bubblegum, Jake and Finn are missing.

The messenger turned to the princess. "So, what are we going to do?"

Flame Princess sits back and tries to think. "I don't know. Just come back later."

"Yes, my lady."

* * *

The Ice King forgets about his disappointment of his denied wish. With nothing to do and nothing in his 'To Do' list, Ice King plans to visit Marceline. "Gunter! Bring me my bag. I'm going to Marcy's."

His penguin comes in with the bag. The little creature gave it to his king but then tugged his blue robe when he saw something strange going on at Finn's tree house. He tugged his master's robe again, making sure he got his attention.

"What is wrong, Gunter?" Simon turns to his little pet. "What did you see?"

The little animal points out the window and to the tree house where he saw a woman wearing Finn's clothes and a small cat trespassing the place. To Gunter, the two were so familiar. However, in Ice King's point of view, it was different. "Oh! Another princess! Alright! Change of plans." Simon drops the bag and a book of How to Make a Love Song. Ice King spreads his long white beard and flew towards the tree house.

As he swooped down to the large tree, he saw the beautiful face of the maiden through the tree house window. It was gorgeous and stunning just like he imagined and wrote in his fan fiction. But then, something struck him. It's the girl's face. It was familiar. "Wait a minute. Could it be?"

Ice King landed on top of the tree and thinks for a while. "Could this girl be... Finn's sister?" After figuring it out, the roof cracked because of the weight of his round body and fell down inside the tree house. "Ouch. I'm pretty sure I had exercise last month."

But then a pink crystal blade points at his long nose. He looked up and saw the beautiful warrior standing before him. She wore Finn's hat although hers has long rabbit-like ears. "Who are you?" she spoke to him sternly.

The silly king simply smiled and introduced himself to her. "I'm the Ice King. Many people call me handsome and I wanted to ask you. Will you be mine?"

"Nuh uh!" A cat, with the same height as Jake's, came up separating the two. "You are not going to marry her until I know more about you, old man."

"I can sing for you!"

Fionna and Cake both faced each other, thinking if they let him. The girl was not interested. "Just leave."

Ice King pleaded, "Please! I can show you my latest single. Me and Marceline made it together!" Simon opens his large beard and pulls out his instruments and sets them all up for his performance.

But when they heard that Marceline name, they immediately labeled him as their enemy. Cake turned to Fionna and gave her a signal; one simple nod. The two jumps towards the old man and apprehended him.

* * *

"Psst. Finn... wake up."

"PB?" The boy rubbed his eyes and opened them up, He looks around, seeing his three friends all with him. "Jake? Marceline? Where are we?" He saw the princess checking up his vital signs with her scanner. "What are you doing, PB?"

"I'm checking for anything changes, Finn. We have been pulled in to a distorted reality."

"What do you mean?" He looks at his surroundings and finds himself in a strange yellow dimension.

Princess Bubblegum picks her pen and wrote down some simple math. She turned the page to Finn. "Two plus two equals what?"

"Um, four?"

"Correct." PB wrote the number four. "But if you are thinking another number, look at it again." She let him looked at it again. Surprisingly, the number four turned into five. "Do you understand what is going on here?"

"Wow. It is like everything is possible."

"Yes. I know what you think. It is like paradise. Sadly, it's not. This is a prison, Finn. And we need to get out of here."

Finn asked, "Why did you say that?"

PB points at the two who were infected by the effect. Marceline saw her teenage self taking care of the old Simon. Jake saw him as an old dog but has a lot of grandchildren. He was very happy. "Do you get my point?" The princess said.

"Yep. So what now?" Finn looks at the golden energy revolving around them like a sphere. "Are we going to swim towards the edge? Or bust our way out of this ball prison?"

The princess taps her device but makes a worried look and Finn understands what she was thinking.

"So do you have a plan?"

"No. I don't know how we can get out of here, Finn. Our only hope now is someone outside."

"But who?"

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Earldom of Lemongrab, those soldiers there panicked as their enemies infiltrated their walls. Lemongrab yelled at them, "What is going on? Why are you running away?" One of the soldiers made time to stop and answer to his superior, "Enemies are too powerful! They destroy anything in their path!"

"Who? Who dares?" Lemongrab wants to know. He shouts to his soldiers, saying the same question. "WHO?"

The main door of his castle exploded and the invaders entered the structure with their weapons of destruction.

Lemongrab points his finger to the invaders, "Who are you?"

A glowing scarlet light brightens the place. The invaders bowed down to their fearless leader, their beloved queen. "It is I, Flame Queen of the Fire Kingdom, who-."

"Who are you?" Lemongrab rudely interrupts her introduction. "Why did you attack my precious EARLDOM?!"

The former princess approached the lemon-head and showed him a picture. "I need your help."

"I'll never help you!"

She shows her Flame Sword, glowing blue and hot. She placed the tip to Lemongrab's neck. "There are people from other world who defeated Princess Bubblegum and took over the Candy Kingdom."

"So?" Lemongrab tries to move back but the flaming sword extends as he moved.

"They are a threat to the Land of Ooo." Flame Princess showed him the photo of her enemies.

"Since when do the people of Fire Kingdom care?"

The Flame Queen did not answer that question but asked Lemongrab to follow her. "Join me or fry!"

There was no other choice for Lemongrab. He immediately accepts his allegiance to the Flame Queen. The creature bowed down before her and so are his men. "We sill serve you."

"Good."

"So, what's next?" Lemongrab makes his first question as an alley to the Fire Kingdom.

"Hmm..." She has some thoughts about it. She then remembers what Finn said about his vampire friend's dad. "Lemongrab, do you know how to get to the Nightosphere?"

"Um... do you seriously think that Hunson Abadeer will join you?"

"No. I'm not interested with him and his demons. What I want in the Nightosphere is the PIT."

The soldiers of Lemongrab were shocked and gasped when she mentioned it. Even Lemongrab cannot believe she knew about the PIT. "Do you know who were locked down there? Right? _They_ are dangerous."

"But _they_ can accept a deal. _They_ have never broken one."

"Are you sure?"

"Certainly."

* * *

At the Nightosphere, under the PIT, nine entities were locked up inside their respective cells. Then one of the nine felt something exciting. That creature grinned, "My brothers, freedom is coming."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. The Knight's Journey

This is just a short story idea that popped out from my head, so here is goes. Just enjoy reading this piece and leave a review about it. Thanks!

Adventure Time characters are owned by Cartoon Network and Pendleton Ward

* * *

**The Knight's Journey**

Back at the Candy Kingdom, Fionna and Cake dragged the Ice King to the dungeon. Prince Gumball placed his device to Simon, checking his vitals. "So? Is he the counterpart of the Ice Queen?"

"Yes. 99% like her." The prince said.

Cake then asked, "What is the 1%?"

"He has the Y chromosome." He saves the data analysis and keeps it safe for his other experiments. "I just need some more of our counterparts. I think the only way to take us back home is our counterparts."

"Alright." Marshall flies in together with Flame Prince and Ice Queen. "So, we need our counterparts. We have yours, mine, Ice Queen's, Fionna's and Cake's. What's left now is Flame Prince's." The five all eyes to the prince, standing at the back knowing nothing why they are staring at him.

"Why are you all looking at me?"

"How did we get inside the Fire Kingdom?"

The red prince just shrugged.

Then a banana guard came running towards them, bringing urgent news. "My prince! We have spotted Flame Princess gathering an army. They have Lemongrab's forces and now they are going to the Nightosphere."

Immediately, Marshall Lee knew what she's planning to do. "Oh no. Guys, we have to stop her."

"Why?" Fionna felt something bad is going to happen. If she sees Marshall worried, that means there is something supernaturally big is about to go down. "if you know something, you have to tell us now."

"Well, there were nine entities of great power who are planning to take over all reality and cause imbalance to the universe. Luckily, with the help of the cosmic gods, my mother defeated the nine and locked them up in the PIT. Now they are in the Nightosphere under the watchful eyes of my mom, they have never seen the sunlight for ten centuries now."

Prince Gumball finds it disastrous if the Flame Princess unleashes those nine entities. "Alright, we are going to the Nightosphere. Marshall, lead us there."

Fionna whispered to the vampire prince, "So, in our world, these nine are women, right?"

"No. They are all men. Their group has a cool name. Much cooler than any band name I've known."

* * *

Elsewhere, Finn and PB were sitting around, thinking a way to get out of their prison. However, they get distracted when projections of their deepest desire began to appear. An image of Flame Princess pops out before Finn and spread her arms, asking for a hug and a kiss.

He shook his head, knowing it's not real. Finn concentrates, trying not to imagine stuff. He turned to PB and saw her meditating. There are no projections around her yet. She was calm. Then images appears in front of her. Those images were flashbacks of their face-off with their counterparts. As watching for moving images, Finn now remembers what happened and how they got there.

PB's male counterpart pulls out a cube that looked exactly like the box that Ice King took from PB's lab. That thing sparked and opens a dimensional doorway and they were pulled right in. Now Finn remembers and that gives him an idea. He interrupts the princess's mediation. "Hey, PB! I have an idea!"

"It better be good, Finn?" PB doesn't like to be disturb when she is in her brain-storming mode.

"Luckily, I still have this." He reached down in his pocket and pulls out the cube. It illuminates the place, mixing its blue light with the prison's yellow light. The dimension turned natural green. That effect woke up Jake and Marceline from their dreams.

Jake rubbed his eyes, felt a little drowsy. "What? Where are we?"

Marceline hissed, not because of the light hurting her. It is not sunlight. She hissed because of its brightness, makes it like she is outside her cave and under the shining sun. "Can you turn that thing down? It hurts my eyes!" Princess Bubblegum tore the lower part of her pink dress and blindfolds Marceline's eyes. "Oh, thanks."

"So what are you planning to do, Finn?" PB asked.

"Um, I wish to get out of here!" The cube makes an eerie sound just like the rift. It was reality ripping apart again. "Hang on tight, guys! I can feel it opening something!" The surroundings began to weaken, cracks began to show at the walls of their reality-distorted prison. The cube explodes and then transforms into a portal. "Now we're talking!"

"Finn! Hold on! We are not sure if that portal can take us back!" PB checked her device, trying to clear if it's safe. However, Marceline pushed her to the portal. "Let's go." When the princess went through, the three followed. The portal closes as they got through.

* * *

"Wait just a minute. Let me get this straight." Hunson Abadeer sits straight on his dark throne and tries to clear his sharp ears up so that he could hear what he thought he heard. "You want me to release _them?_ All nine of them? Are you out of your mind? And how do you know about _them_ anyway?"

Flame Princess and her army intruded Hunson's beloved throne room, beating other demons who stands in their way. She turned to the Lord of Evil with her eyes of determination. "It doesn't matter how I know. All I want is their power."

"Why?" The demon wants to know more. Why is she interested with them?

She gave him a straight answer. "Princess Bubblegum, Finn, Jake and your daughter were missing because of these people." She showed him the photo of the counterparts who were now staying at Candy Kingdom. "They are more dangerous than those nine that you have kept in the PIT."

"Do you even know what the **PIT** means?" Hunson glared at the fire elemental.

"**P**rison for **I**nter-dimensional **T**errorists. Yes, I know. Now take me there."

"Or what? Are you making a threat to the deathless king of the Nightosphere?" The demon ripped out his skin and shows his true hideous form. Most of the fire soldiers stepped back while the lemon guards retreat outside the throne room. But the princess stands firm and expresses no fear. "Take me to the PIT and I promise you this. I'll bring your daughter back."

"Hmm... and you will tell her that she will take my place as the Queen of the Nightosphere?"

Flame Princess turned to her advisors who were standing behind her. They all nod, agreeing to that deal. She answered. "Yes."

"Alright!" Hunson changes back to his regular demon form and leaves the throne room. "Follow me, princess. And tell your guards to wait here. This is a secret passage and I don't want anyone to know about it. Except you."

"Go on."

The demon leads the princess to a dark messy room. Flame Princess looks around and saw canisters of souls displayed beside the walls. Later, Hunson took her to the end of the room. There, she saw a large closet, locked up with red chains. "This is the secret passage. Wait here. I need some apple juice." He ran to his kitchen and searches for the juice. The fire soldiers heard the sounds of falling pans and broken plates behind the throne. "I got it!" Hunson takes the juice and showed it to the princess, who was tired of waiting. The demon pour the juice to the chains and chanted some demon spell. The red chains shattered after that chant finished. The closet opens and the passage to the PIT reveals itself.

Hunson takes Flame Princess's hand and leads her right to the nine prisoners.

* * *

A few moments later, Princess Bubblegum landed on a sweet warm grass, face first. Then Finn, Marceline and Jake appeared behind her and then looked at the princess who tries to get back up casually. She flicks the dirt from her dress and then her glare went to Marceline. The vampire shrugged, admitting what she did but she has reasons why she done it.

Jake extends his legs to give him a good look at the place. He turns around to see his surroundings. There he saw their tree house standing tall but he saw no Candy Kingdom and Ice Kingdom. "PB! We have a situation here!"

"Take me up!" The princess ordered. She wanted to see for herself.

The dog drops his arm and picks her up so that she can see the top. PB saw everything. It was different. Her kingdom was gone and so are the other landmarks. "What happened? Where is my kingdom?" Jake points out, "At least, the tree house is still up."

"Let's go there."

Then Marceline felt a threat nearby. "Everybody! Duck!"

Jake turned around, "Duck? Where?" A flaming fist punches the dog, knocking him out instantly.

"Jake!" Finn pulls out his sword and attacks the flaming creature. The entity landed to the ground and turned to the incoming human. As Finn looked directly to his opponent, Princess Bubblegum fired her device to stop Finn's movements. "What? PB! What are you doing?"

"Yeah! He attacked Jake!" Marcy was wondering. "Why don't you let him fight that little boy?" She saw the creature changing into a little boy. Little shorter than Finn.

Later, the flaming creature reveals its face. The three were shocked to see its face like seeing someone with a different haircut or someone missing an eye. But this one, it was far more shocking. Jake woke up, eyelids are still heavy after that big punch. But he got the glimpse of the one who attacked him. He recognized him, "Finn?"

"Who are you?" The creature asked, showing his fire sword.

Finn stands up and his sword ready. Marcy hissed to the creature. But the peaceful and smart Princess Bubblegum wanted to communicate first to the creature. "Everyone! Stand down. There is no need of violence. We just have to talk."

"Are you out of your bubble mind, Bonnibel?" Marceline said. "He attacked us first!"

PB ignores the vampire's words but simply smiled to the little kid. "Hello there. Sorry for my friends. We have come in peace. I'm Princess Bubblegum, by the way. This is Marceline, Finn... and the one you just punched earlier is Jake."

The boy takes another look to the four and immediately recognized them. However, these four are more different from the one he knew. "You guys are from another world. How did you get here?"

Finn explained, "Oh, we were trapped in a large distorted-reality prison and this cube helped us get out."

"Wow. You have the same cube that my dad had."

Marceline feels there's something fishy with that boy. She whispered to Bonnibel, "Is it me or does that boy looked like Finn?" The princess gives her thoughts too. "And with those fire powers, I conclude that this is the child of Princess-."

"Child of princess who?" Jake barge in, curious about their conversation. "Are you telling me this is Finn's little boy?"

Wanting for answers, Princess Bubblegum went up to the boy. "Alright. I need you to answer my questions quickly. Who are you? Where is the Candy Kingdom? Are you related to Flame Princess?" Hearing those questions from the princess, Finn has a strange feeling about it even the cube's energy flowing on his palm.

The kid thinks about those questions and then quickly answers them all. "I can't tell you my name. The Candy Kingdom has been underground since the Great War. And..."

The four waited for the boy's answer to the last question. Even Finn was nervous.

"Yeah. She's my mother." The little boy answered and that answer made the four drop their jaws. They all react, "Uhhh..."

"Oh, I almost forgot. This is the Land of Uuu." The kid smiled.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. The Conqueror's Return

Note: Adventure Time characters are owned by Cartoon Network and Pendleton Ward

* * *

**The Conqueror's Return**

After walking down a dark and cold passage, they have reached their destination. Hunson and Flame Princess have arrived in the PIT which located at the outer core of Earth. It was like the Fire Kingdom but has more lava and fire flowing around. The demon used his power to pull out the nine prison cells from the ocean of molten magma and placed them all on solid rock. Before he unlocks them, he faced the fire elemental and asked her again. "Are you sure about this, princess? Releasing these nine terrorists is a cosmic crime and you will cause death and destruction to all Reality. Are you ready for this responsibility?"

Now that he mentioned it, Flame Princess was unsure if she could do it. Committing a cosmic crime. Causing death and destruction to all Reality. Not a single being is crazy enough to do this. She has some second thoughts.

The nine prisoners looked at their savior, the one who could free them from their cells. They started to whisper to her, making her do what they wanted her to do. "Free us."

"I can't." Flame Princess said. "I can't do this."

"What did you say?" Hunson pretends that he did not hear it but hearing her answer just made him smile big. "What did you say again, princess?"

"I can't do it. This is too much."

With her answer caused a powerful uproar from the nine prisoners. "FREE US! FREE US! FREE US!"

Then, a massive shock wave was heard above them, above the PIT. Hunson can feel five souls heading to their direction. Five souls, familiar and strange. The ceiling of the PIT explodes and those five souls that the demon felt dropped and landed in front of them. Flame Princess covers her face from the rock and dirt while the prisoners continues their screams for freedom.

"Who dares invade my kingdom?" Hunson transformed himself back to his monstrous and hideous demon form.

"It's them." Flame Princess lights up her fire sword and prepares to face the counterparts.

Prince Gumball, wearing PB's suit, leads the attack. "Stop her before she releases those prisoners!" Fionna, Marshall and the Flame Prince leaps towards their enemy with their own weapons. Then Marshall Lee and Hunson were surprised to see each other. "Whoa!" But then, Hunson's army of demons and Flame Princess's army arrived and joined in. Both armies thought Hunson and Flame Princess began to fight each other and so they fought for their superiors.

Fire elementals versus demons.

The battle between the two groups has gone intense.

* * *

On the distant reality, Finn, Jake, PB and Marcy were given a tour around the Land of Uuu by the Flame Kid. He showed them the tree house which was owned by the savior of the land. "Now you see the home of Uuu's most beloved hero, Finn the Human, who sacrificed his own life to save our world from the Lich Titan."

The curious Finn raised his hand, has a question in mind. "How did he defeated the... uh, Lich Titan?"

"Oh, it was an awesome battle. He used the cube and slings it towards the Lich Titan's head. That caused a massive reality explosion and the monster and the human disappeared in the bright light. Some theories about Finn's survival stated that he and the Lich are still alive but they are trapped inside the cube. Princess Bubblegum and her team of extra-dimensional experts are trying to figure out how they free Finn."

PB felt ignored by the kid. He did not recognize her as a counterpart. So she asked the boy, "What is the princess looked like?"

The boy answered with a creepy smile. "Oh, she's beautiful. Her bubblegum hair is gorgeous and sweet. But her new form was a little out of place. Not a good match with her hair color."

"What do you mean by that?"

"A year ago, she tried to make a perfect clone of Finn. However, one of experiments exposes her and her bubblegum body replaced with human bones and flesh. She has become half-human after that."

"Uuuhhh..." The princess made the same reaction before. Her eyes twitched after hearing her counterpart's back story.

Jake suggested, "We should think of something how to get back. Man, I can't imagine what's going on back there. Lady must be worried sick right now."

Marceline has an idea. "How about we meet this Princess Bubblegum? She can help us. Hey, kid, can you take us to the Candy Kingdom?"

"Sure. Follow me."

After the tour, the kid showed them the passage to the Candy Kingdom. He pulled a lever from the candy trees and opened the tunnel which leads underground. He sets up a torch and leads the way. The five arrived at the kingdom heavily guarded by Gumball Guardians and has taller walls than the ones at Ooo. The kid pulls out his trumpet from his backpack and blows it hard. The sound of the horn echoed and the candy people knew who it was. They threw a large welcome party. "The Prince is here! Hooray!"

The gates opened and the candy people immediately approached the boy but they rudely ignore the four who were with him. Finn, Jake, PB and Marcy were just shocked that they were ignored by many. The kid turned to them, giving one last instructions before celebrating with his friends. "Meet the princess at the castle. The password is **Pink is much sweeter than Red**."

Marceline got an awkward look to Bonnibel when they heard the password. The two women looked away from each other while Finn and Jake remembered the password. "Okay. We will be on our way." The four proceeds to the castle where they will meet the only person who can take them back home: Princess Bubblegum of Uuu.

* * *

Back to the Land of Ooo, the Ice Queen guards the dungeon where the only prisoner was locked up. Simon creates snowballs and threw them to the wall with boredom. He wondered why his beloved blond maiden locked him up. He thought they are having a great time when she jumped over him. He sighed with sadness and then questioned to reality. "Oh, why can't I get a princess?"

Hearing his words, the Ice Queen can feel the same way. "Hey! Don't feel bad. I don't get a prince too."

"Really? Is it really hard?"

"It is. Gumball did not see how much I loved him. He keeps on ignoring me. He only pays attention with that human girl Fionna!" Ice Queen expresses her hate to her arch-nemesis, shooting her ice bolts everywhere. Ice King calms the lady down. "Easy there! You might hit the lock and freezes it. If that happens, I could break it and escape."

"Well, you are right. I must be careful." The pale lady sat down and tries to take some little meditation.

Simon thinks of something that can calm her nerves. "I can show you something that might help you relax."

The Ice Queen turned to him with a suspicious look. "Alright. Show me this 'something' and I might release you here."

"Okay!" He showed her his smile which was nasty and innocent at the same time.

"But promise me that you will return to your prison cell when they come back."

"I promise." Ice King crossed his heart and raised his hand, making a sign of promise.

* * *

Flame Princess has taken care of her counterpart, pushing him to the river of lava and washed him away. Now it was Fionna's turn to attack the fire elemental with her crystal sword. "You'll regret this, princess!"

"You're the one who is going to regret being here!" Flame Princess dodges the crystal blade and then makes her attack.

Fionna easily blocks the fire sword with her own and pushed the princess away from her.

Hunson and Marshall Lee have some conversation while they were fighting. Marshall Lee makes a powerful strike with his guitar axe however, his attack was stopped by Abadeer's impenetrable demon skin. "Okay! Answer this! What did you take from my counterpart's meal?"

"Her fries?"

"Oh, mine's a big burger."

Prince Gumball and Cake were trying to get out from the battle between the demons and the fire elementals. Cake commented, "Whoa! This is chaotic!" The prince agreed with her, "Indeed. Our mission here is to stop the princess from releasing those terrorists."

The prisoners screamed even louder, chanting their word. "FREEDOM! FREEDOM! FREEDOM!" One of the nine remained silent and waited patiently for the battle to end. He sat down and watched the chaos outside his cell. He hides his dark tendrils for it was not the time to use them. He waited in the shadows of his cell.

"Psst." One of the nine called him, "So, what do you think? Do we get a chance?"

The dark entity nods, made sure that they will be free.

Fionna and Flame Princess made their fight mighty as their skills in combat were tested. Fionna's skill of using her crystal sword and Flame Princess's ability to shape and control her fire. The fire soldiers and the demons saw the glorious battle between the powerful women that they have ever saw. But their fight caused more destruction around them. Prince Gumball can see that the Flame Princess's flame almost hit one of the cells. He looked at his device and analyzed any probabilities that might set those prisoners loose. After scanning, the device showed the prince that there is a 90% probability that it will happen.

He approached Cake, "You must stop Fionna!"

"Why? She is in her zone! She loves this kind of fights."

"You don't get it! Her fight with the Flame Princess has a probability that can release those prisoners!"

But his warning was too late. Fionna make a big leap to the princess and swings her crystal sword. Flame Princess also swings her fire sword and clash it with the crystal sword. The two swords collide and caused a strong spark of power. And that spark struck all the locks of the cell and opened all up. Cake was surprised to see those nine prison opened that easily. "How is this possible?"

"The locks are indestructible. No mortal blade can break it. They can only be unlock my the demon who used them. However, those locks are weak with emotion sparks."

"What is an emotion spark?"

"It is a powerful force when strong emotions, like rage, clashes. Fionna and the Flame Princess puts on their rage in their attacks and caused this spark."

Cake saw the cell doors opened and the nine strange-looking figures came out. "Um, now what?"

Everyone in the PIT paused as the nine prisoners, who once threaten all Reality, came out and revealed themselves to them. The fire soldiers, Flame Princess, the counterparts, the demons and the Lord of Evil were shock and afraid to see them free and begin their quest to conquer all Reality again. One of them showed his sinister grin, made of hell fire. "It's show time."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. The Heroes' Fall

Note: Adventure Time characters are owned by Cartoon Network and Pendleton Ward. However, those new characters that you read are obviously mine. Just saying.

Enjoy!

* * *

**The Heroes' Fall **

At the Land of Ooo, in his Ice Kingdom, Simon and the Ice Queen have a great time playing ping-pong in his basement. The pale blue woman enjoys swinging the racket. For her, it felt like swinging her ice sword to Fionna's idle body. "This is fun!"

"I know right!" Simon smiled. "Our score remains the same for ten minutes now."

"Yep."

Nearby, Gunter and the penguins were standing near the empty scoreboard. The penguins grew tired of waiting their master and the lady to get a score. Few left and went outside to have fun on the snow land.

Then all of a sudden, a powerful sphere of yellow light appeared between the two, interrupting their game. "Hey! What's the meaning of this?" However, a person emerge from the light. The Ice Queen immediately recognized that person. "Fionna!" She turned to her counterpart. "Quick! Go back to you cell!" The old man quickly marches away.

Ice Queen then noticed the wounded Fionna, her right arm was burned. "What happened back there? Where is Gumball and the others?"

The heroine cannot speak yet after she saw the vast power of the nine. She has never ever seen such power, destruction and death before in her life. It is much greater when she battled the Lich Queen. Because of the nine, the realm of the Nightosphere was no more. Fionna can't do it. She is just a girl with a sword and they are entities of infinite power. She even asked herself how can she defeat them.

Then the Ice Queen repeated her question, "Fionna! What happened to my precious Gumball?"

**==Few Minutes Ago==**

No one has ever felt frightened before than Hunson Abadeer who retreated back to the Nightosphere immediately, leaving his demons and the others in the PIT. He has no choice but to do what needed to be done for the sake of the entire Reality. He locks the closet and puts on the red chains back.

The nine looked at the people in the PIT who were scared enough to move or do something. One of them with skin made of hard molten rock moved forward and presents himself to everyone. "Hello everyone. We are... Men of All Things. And we are about to show you how happy we are now that we are free." The other eight have terrifying features that paralyzes a demon or a fire elemental with fear. They have never seen such disfigured creatures before or even imagined such appearance.

Flame Princess keeps her flame sword on. She still has some little fight in her. The princess turned to Fionna and both of them knew what they are thinking. The girl turned to the pink prince, "Gumball, find a way out of this PIT. The princess and I will hold them off."

But her friends refused to leave her. Cake and Marshall Lee stayed; so we're Flame Princess's loyal fire soldiers. They all stand beside their champions. The nine were fascinated to see such courage. "I'll be with you until the end, girl." Cake said.

"Me too." Marshall Lee showed her his simple smile, giving her confidence.

Fionna gave the prince one last request, "Gumball, you must go. You are the smart one. Find a way to stop them before they take all of Reality. Promise me you'll do it."

"I promise." Then the prince joined the other demons who were running to the dark passage to escape.

"Oh, you won't get away that easily." The nine flexes their limbs and ready for a fight. There bones made a snapping sound, which shows how long they have been imprisoned. "You know, one human said that he can defeat us without the help of the Cosmic Gods. Ha. We really underestimated him. Now that we have learned our lesson, we will use everything we have to take you all out."

As the prince heads to the exit, a creature blocks his way and the other demons in great speed. Gumball saw the horrible disfigured face of that creature. Its head has no eyes, nose or ears. It just has one big mouth with a nasty smile. Gumball saw its tongue trying to get out from its four inch razor teeth.

When Marshall Lee saw that creature standing near his friend, he then remembers his mother's stories about that creature. The vampire yelled to the prince. "Gumball! Stay away from him!"

The molten entity smirked, "Go ahead, brother. Say the _forbidden_ word."

The monster opened its big razor mouth and spoke the word. Seconds later, it echoed across the outer core of the earth and caused strange tremors around the place. A sudden struck of lightning pierced through the Nightosphere and completely shines it with its blinding light. "Gumball!" Fionna screamed, reaching for her friend. Before anything happens to him, Gumball made a wish to the cube. "I wish to send her safe." Then the prince threw it to her. The light swallowed him and he's gone. And then the light touches her arm and a burning sensation quickly spreads around her useful arm. Marshall Lee grabbed her and threw her away from the light before he was swallowed by it.

In mid-air, the cube brights up and sends Fionna away from the dark realm.

Everyone in the Nightosphere vanished in the bright light. Cake, Gumball, Marshall, Flame Princess, the fire elementals, the demons and Hunson Abadeer were all gone. The Nightosphere has fallen.

**==Few Minutes Later==**

The Ice Queen burst in tears after hearing the story. The woman cried a lot like a baby who just lost her ice cream. She grabbed Fionna in rage. "Why did you left him? Why? WHY?"

Fionna pushed the queen away and responded in grief. "I tried! But it's too late. He's far away!"

"Then what happens next?" Simon has been eavesdropping. He, too, was worried about her friends. "What are you planning to do?"

"I have no idea. I don't know." Fionna answered, despite the fact the prisoner is free. She doesn't mind anymore. "Any ideas, old man?"

Simon scratched his large beard while thinking. "Let me see. We can go back to the Candy Kingdom. Princess Bubblegum has some cool stuff there that we might use."

The human girl then agreed with the old man. "Alright. Take us to her cool stuff."

* * *

Back to the Land of Uuu, the four citizens of Ooo entered the castle and meet up with Princess Bubblegum; she's very busy making some tests to the cube. Marceline and PB were a little nervous to see the princess with a human skin. But Finn and Jake doesn't mind; they liked it. PB coughed, clearing her throat just to get her attention to her Uuu twin.

The princess turned and saw the four. She was surprised to see them but what most surprised her was to see Finn. "You're alive?"

Then that flame kid comes in and greeted the princess. "Hello, auntie Bonny."

"Aunt?" Jake said, wondering what the kid might call his Uuu counterpart.

"Auntie, they are not from around here and they need you help."

Incredibly, the princess accepts to help and her shock to see the four just fades away. She simply asked what happened. "Thank you, Pen." The princess patted the boy's warm and golden flame hair. "So, you are not from around here and you wanted to go home. But first, tell me how did you get here."

Jake makes a quick summary of their situation. "Alright, the Ice King stole a cube. He made a wish. A portal opened. Six of our gender-swapped counterparts appeared. We are later captured by our counterpart and trapped in a distorted prison inside their own version of the cube. We escaped using that same cube that Ice King used. And then we are here... on the Land of Uuu."

The princess thinks about the story. They were pretty strange but she needs proof. "Do you still have the cube?"

The cube's in his pocket, Finn takes it out and gave it to the pretty human princess. She analyzed it thoroughly with her device until she got the results. In amazement, the cube has the same energy signature with the cube that they were testing. Both cubes were completely identical. Now the mystery that they must ask themselves, _what is the secret of this cube?_

Princess Bubblegum of Ooo made a theory, "I think that the cube has some counterparts and combining them can be dangerous."

"What if we combine these two?"

"Have you heard what I said?"

"Yes. But that is a theory. We should try combining them."

Assuming terrible things will happen, she asked Finn, Jake and the kid to leave. "Wait outside, boys. Also you, Marceline." The vampire girl follows the young boys out while the two princess are about to fuse the two cubes together and hoping for a good result. Finn was a bit worried. "Do you think it will be safe?"

The vampire shrugged. "Don't ask me. I'm not a scientist."

In the lab, PB's twin took the cube's counterpart from the testing machine and prepares to combine it with the other cube. "Ready, sister?"

"Sure." PB puts on the goggles to protect her eyes from extreme light. "Do it."

Bonny slams the cube together and then a powerful yellow light illuminates the entire kingdom. Combing the cubes has caused a reality quake that flows all over the multiverse.

* * *

Elsewhere, the powerful wave of reality distortion leaves hundreds of tears across reality and it reached to the edge of the multiverse. As it stopped, the wide cosmic wall that protects all realities opens a small crack. Then an entity from beyond forced itself through the crack, ripping the fabric of reality like paper. As the entity enters the multiverse, its forms changes into a beautiful figure of a young woman.

Her body was made of infinite numbers of stars and planets and her long hair flows like a comet's tail. When she saw the five realities in that multiverse, her eyes opened wide like two full moons. The new cosmic entity saw something that made her smile. "There you are..."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
